Boot's, I mean Maggie's story
by Books are AWESOME
Summary: <html><head></head>When Boots mysteriously talks to a cockroach one day in kindergarden she knows somethings up when her mother yells at her for it. When finally, 8 years later she finds a way to return and meets someone named Hazard.</html>
1. The Cockroach

Hi this is my first story so... srry if it is not good I always wanted to make a story

disclaimer : I dont own TUC

They all forgot about it. All but one. The one they'd least expect to remember

It started when Boots, at 5, had talked to the cockroach at the kindergarden backyard. Everyone freaked out, but Boots calmed down the scared cockroach and giggled when it called her "princess" then she let it go into the plants, that was where they wanted to be wasnt it?, and went back to the kindergarden. The teacher made her wash her hands and said that cockroaches were filthy and to not touch them. Boots didnt understand, remembering back it was fuzzy but werent roaches her friends?

Moms POV

I am still traumatized to what happened 2 years ago to my children. I will never let them go down there again. The may have helped us, but I cant trust them. Im just glad that Margaret won't remember anything. It would be too hard having three of my children knowing that dark place.

I was scared this afternoon when I asked Margaret about her day. She said that the talked to a roach and let it go. I got mad and told her to not ever talk to a roach again. What had that place done to my children?

Boots POV

Why had mommy gotten mad? What was wrong with the little bugs anyway?

Boots sighed. I asked mommy to put me to bed I was tired. I had a dream.

_It was dark. Boots giggled. __She suddenly saw a huge cockroach. "BEEG BUG!" she exclaimed. she suddenly wanted to play with these creatures."No boots" said Gregor_

_ "But Gre-go..." answered boots._

_ "No." repeated a scared Gregor._

Boots woke up. She suddenly remembered everything. She gasped, she wanted to go back! But her mother got mad when she mentioned talking to the cockroach. She remembered Temp and wanted to go and ride on his back she thought is was fun. She guess she should just try her hardest to remember

**8 years later**

Boots was now twelve years old. She had become a writer, and wrote everything she remembered of the underland in to her notebooks. She hated forgetting. She could understand the clicks of roaches, but she could not speak it really well. She longed to go back but forgot how.

One day I decided to get the laundry to help out for a change. I hopped on the elevator and thought of my brother. My brother usually moped around and during his sleep she could here him talk.

"Luxa," he mumbled, "When will I see you again!"

I thought it was pathetic. I mean really, a 22 year old guy, talking about a girlfriend that I didn't even remember. Really!

I was surprised when the elevator doors opened. I walked in the laundry room and was heading torward the one which had our clothes when I tripped. "ughhhhh" I said trying to get up. I looked ahead of me and saw thy air vent. Huh, always wondered why it was taped shut. Maybe I should nail it in. Maybe.

I got up and opened the dryer's door and got my clothes. I put it in a basket and went back to my room. Wait I had and excuse to go outside! "Hey Mom!" I yelled, "I'm going to the store to but nails and a screw drier for the busted up air went in the laundry room.!"

"What?" asked mom, "Wait you cannot go near that air vent. What if you fall inside?"

Why does my mom ask stupid questions like that? " Mom I'm not gonna go inside it. That's stupid."

"Fine." she muttered

Yes! I skipped outside but got embaressed and started walking. Quickly I went to the hardware shop. Now for the air vent...

**Hey everyone! Bye the way if you like it, REVIEW! I am not uploading a chapter till I at eat get on review HURRY!**


	2. The Air Vent

**HEYYYYY! Thnx to my fabulous reviewers, you made my day. By the way I am now uploading daily, can I here a whoop whoop, huh, I guess not well here goes **

When I finally got the nails and screwdriver I headed to the laundry room. I wondered why mom was scared about me falling in, just being a mom a I guess.

I got to the laundry room. Suddenly I had a thought of the Underland. I don't remember much but a few night aI get dreams of being there. The one I had last morning was of me dancing with a bunch of giant cockroaches. weird huh.

I always liked cockroaches I don't admit it to any of my friends because they would think it was weird and even gross but I can... talk to them. well more specifically they talk to me but I can sometimes say a few clicks before they go on and on about me being a princess

I wonder about me being a real princess they certainly wouldn't talk to roaches of course.

I suddenly realize that I've been standing in the doorway of the laundry room this whole time. I realize what I came here for and step inside.

Suddenly I get scared. I don't know why but maybe I shouldn't do this. what if I fall in, anyway? _That's stupid _ you think to yourself _you even admit it was before. _I bent down toward the vent a took it out.

Suddenly a note fluttered into the vents. "Hey" I reached for it and read it.

_Dear Gregor,_

_ Please help. They want me to marry a horrible man named Hensley. I can't stop thinking about you. I hope your still there. Please come down rescue me from this horrible arranged marriage._

_Love,_

_Luxa_

Luxa, _Luxa!_ That girl my loaf of a brother Gregor was talking about in his sleep. And why was the note in the air vent? And why was my mom scared I would fall in? And why did the note say to "come down"- I think I knew how to get to the Underland.

Now the first thing I need to do is to make a plan. I know you that the giant bats have to carry you down- I have no idea how me and Gregor fell the first time. So, I grab the notebook and pencil that I always carry around in case some great new idea pops in my head. and start to write a note. I make it as romantic my oaf of a brother would able to do. OMG I am sooo excited

_Dear Luxa,_

_ Don't worry, I will come as soon as possible. Please bring your giant bats up here and get me. I love you Luxa, talk about you in my sleep. Anyway come at midnight to night. If you receive this tomorrow come the next night._

_Love,_

_ Gregor_

Now how do I make sure she gets it? I have no idea and just push the note to the side and do what I was came there for anyway. I suddenly hear the doors opening and look behind me. It's just my mom.

"Boots your'e still here I was so worried about you! I thought you fell in." she said

"Mom as I told you before, falling in would be stupid, and don't call me boots it's MAGGIE!" I told her

Ughhh Why do they always call me boots? It's a stupid nickname they called me when I stole Gregor's boots. I go back to my project and realize I've done the top two holes. I guess I should leave the bottom two left for tonight finally I might go to the Underland!

Tonight I grab Gregor and I'm about to wake him up when I realize I should just bring Luxa to him. Humiliate her about him talking about her in his sleep. Ha Ha Gregor.

So when it's midnight I go down to the air vent and open it. The giant bat is not here. I'm glad to realize my note isn't either I'm thinking about cockroaches when sudennly-

"WAKE UP!" "Wake Up!" says someone a- boy?

"uhhh" I turnover in my sleep and gaze into the green eyes of a boy, a few yers older than me but...cute.

"Boots?" he asks

"Wha- Who are you?" I ask him back

"I'm Hazard Luxa's cousin and I'm here to meet Gregor."he replies .

Oh, Oh! I remember my plan. "I couldn't get him to wake up let me lead you to him."

"Ok"

So I'm walking and then I guess Hazard can't lie for a long time and he admits, "I am sorry, It is I who wrote that note not Luxa." he says

"Hey! I wrote the note back too." I smile

"I'M WAITING!" yells a voice from the laundry room. I flinch.

"Oh that's my bond, Talin." he says

""You mean your giant bat."

"Ya." he smiles

We get to our apartment and he explains that he wants Gregor to come back and that he wrote a note. I tell him that I always wanted to go to the underland. The whole time I'm blushing. I can't believe he's so nice.

We get to my brother's room and open the door I shove him and Howard yells WAKE UP! and finally Gregor wakes up.

Let me tell you, Gregor is TALL and he hasn't shaved in a while.

"Huh?" (he, of course) says

"Gregor come with me" I say and we lead him down I realize there is another giant bat.

"Jasper." Hazard says

I smile. me and Hazard go on one bat and Gregor goes on Jasper. I wish I could ride with Jasper he seems nice. I ride in front and Hazard wraps his arms around my waste I feel Great!

Well off to the Underland hope everything turns out well or well enough. I fall asleep on Hazard.

**heyy how did ya like the story oh ya answers to reviews:**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Thnx and I will read your story I bet it's great!**

**Euliaaaa: I bet you weren't expecting that :) I hope this chapter is enough detail and I just wanted 1 review for the first**

**DAILY UPDATES PEOPLE! Hope yo like that reviewing makes me smile, it makes my day sooooo so REVIEW and I no it's annoying when I say review but if you've ever written a story you know how I feel. :)**


	3. The Prophecy

**Hi! Time for a new chapter by the way reviews very much appreciated anyway I am writing this in very small font for me so my chapters will be longer hope it helps!**

**Thanks to my awesome review It made my day. It really did ya Gregor isn't in college because it's summer I hope people don't go to college in summer uhhh exactly the reason boots isn't in school.**

**Oh ya I am going to write another story. It is going to be romance. respond to my poll!**

When we finally got to the city, I jumped of Talin and surprisingly I do a flip in the air, where did I learn that? I land in the palace, but then I have no idea what to do.

"C'mon let's go get Luxa." I tell Hazard. He nods in agreement. Oh wait! I forgot about Gregor I run to Jasper and get him. "Stupid brother," I mutter, "C'mon, let's go!"

Gregor POV

I am really confused right now. First, Boots woke me in the middle of the night and led me to the laundry room. No wait, there was a boy with her too, a boy I slightly remembered. Then, we flew on bats to Regalia. OK all makes sense now. But how did Boots know about the Underland? And why did she bring me here?

Ohhh Mom is going to be so mad at her. But I'm 22 what can she do to me? Then I realize I might meet Luxa again. "YES!" I shout and everyone or jut Boots, Talin, Jasper, and Hazard.

"Guess he finally woke up" Boots mutters

"When are we going to meet Luxa again," I say, "Huh when!"

"Very soon." says a voice behind me. I turn around and see the most beautiful girl in the world. I blush and say "Luxa, your here."

"Yes I am." she says

Luxa POV

He was here. Finally here. And I wouldn't have to marry that man named Hensley. I was Queen. I could marry Gregor. Before I know it I am running towards him. He holds out his arms and I jump into them... Wait back to reality.

"Gregor..." I say

"Yes," he says

"Your here." back to fantasy but this time it is actually reality. I kiss him. Hazard and the other girl make gagging sounds. Wait is that Boots? I realize we are still kissing and when we end I say, "Boots?"

"I go by Maggie now." she smiles but there is a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, I am tired. Let's go to sleep. I lead them to spare rooms in the royal chamber go back to mine and sleep.

Back to Boots! Or Maggie POV

Wow, today was exciting. Or tonight was exciting. Before I know it I am asleep.

I wake up. I suddenly want to see the cockroaches. Uhhh I'll just be asleep a few more minutes. Wait. I look around the room and then realize where I am. I jump out of bed and see a pile of clothes by my bed and change. Wait... Now what do I do?

I walk into Gregor's room. He is still asleep. Uhhh what to do what to do. I leave and see Luxa coming out of her room. I decide to just explore the palace.

While I'm walking I see a strange room. It has a lot of words on the walls. I see a girl and I'm about to walk away when she says, "I knew you would come. I am Nerissa, Luxa's cousin, and I am afraid that a prophecy might have you in it."

"Umm what prophecy?" I say

"Come, look" says Nerissa

So I go into the weird room full of prophecies and read the one she's pointing at.

_Prophecy of Love_

_The princess has come_

_with the broken one_

_adventurous and keen_

_the half-one she sees_

_But when they arrive _

_the queen has to strive_

_for the one that she loves_

_the broken one_

_the princess loves too _

_the half one approves_

_but a crawler is sent_

_and off they go again_

_one crawler_

_four killers_

_three fliers or four_

_two shiners_

_one spinner _

_and gnawers galore_

_the quest commence_

_but someone sends_

_one is hurt _

_the other realizes how much she's worth_

_and once the whole thing is done_

_they realize it's just for love_

What the heck? What this about? What's a crawler, killer, flier, shiner, spinner, or gnawer. And the prophecy of love?

"I..I need breakfast." nerissa nods. We go to the table and eat

**Srry I'm posting this so late. And srry it's so short. I can't seem to write that long a chapter. by the way should I write longer and 3/week or shorter and 1/day **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
